La tentacion
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Simpre te debes dejar llevar por la tentación sobre todo si esta se llama Ryuichi Sakuma, y tienes la maxima inocencia de nuestro pelirosa.


_Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Maki Murakami. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**LA TENTACIÓN.**

Un pelo rosado se podía divisar desde la cercanía de NG-record, su cuerpo saltaba a grandes zancadas que se aproximaban al gran edificio.

A toda prisa corría por las escaleras, saludando a todo el mundo que encontraba a su paso, abrió la puerta bruscamente acompañado de un "la li hooooooooo" que escapo de sus labios.

Para su asombro no había nadie en la sala, una mueca de extrañeza se dibujo en su rostro mientras acariciaba su nuca suavemente.

Al recordar la explicación de la ausencia del personal, se ruborizó por su torpeza.

-Claro, hoy es la rueda de prensa de NG, todos están preparándola, no había que ensayar, -su mano estrujó su frente, intentando aplacar el cansancio de la noche anterior- de verdad seré un baka como dice Yuki? –se preguntó a si mismo, algo triste.

-Claro que no!

Este sorprendido se volteó, para ver como apoyado en la entrada del estudio, se encontraba su ídolo. Asombrado por la ausencia de esa mirada infantil que tanto le caracterizaba, se tornó nervioso, no sabiendo lo que planeaba ese hermoso chico de cabellos castaños.

Sakuma se acercó al él intimidante, para saltar a abrazarlo cuando pocos centímetros los separaban.

-Shu-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Por el impacto cayeron al suelo, sintiendo Shuichi un dolor agudo en su espalda. Se intentó sentar, aún con el cantante de NG agarrado a su cuello.

-No te alegras de verme Shu-chan?

Soltó con una mueca tristona amenazando con echarse a llorar, el pelirosa forzó una sonrisa para dejarle entrever que se alegraba.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Sakuma-san.

Los ojos azules potentes se clavaron en los púrpuras que tanto le atraían, Shuichi se sentía alterado por la proximidad de sus rostros. El experimentado vocalista, ahogó su cara en el hombro del joven, que sorprendido le acarició el pelo.

-Que te ocurre Sakuma-san? Preguntó no muy seguro de querer saberlo, pero la amistad con su ídolo crecía a pasos agigantados.

Ryuichi aun con lágrimas en los ojos se apartó para mirarle, quería dejarse llevar por sus deseos, pero sabía que lo que sentía por aquel chico era amor y eso solo estropearía las cosas.

-Por favor, llámame Ryuichi.

El joven lo miró dudoso, pero asintió con una sonrisa, que por supuesto el mayor correspondió. En el suelo, se sentaron no muy cerca uno del otro, mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo.

-Si quieres cuéntame lo que te pasa y así te desahogas.

El vocalista de NG lo miraba nervioso, sin saber como explicarle al chico, la verdadera razón de su tristeza, sabía que amaba a Yuki y solo conseguiría perder la amistad que tanto le había costado conseguir.

El joven se acercó a él para coger a Kumagoro que estaba posado en su cabeza.

-Ves, Kumagoro también quieres saberlo. Comentó sonriente mientras meneaba las patitas del conejito.

-Shuichi…yo…bueno….quieres jugar con Kumagoro y conmigo?

Gritó feliz adoptando otra vez esa comportamiento infantil que tanto le hacía reír a Shuichi, pero él también parecía estar triste, su rostro alegre y vivo, enmudecía bajo esos apagados ojos púrpuras.

Sakuma extrañado por la recaída de felicidad del chico, se acercó a él para agarrarse a su brazo.

-Que le ocurre a mi Shu-chan?

Sus ojitos resplandecientes se clavaban en el vocalista, pidiendo a gritos una explicación para su mala cara.

-Bueno lo de siempre, me he vuelto a pelear con Yuki y me a echado de casa, pero esta vez a sido de las gordas- su mirada fría como el hielo se clavaba en el conejito que el mayor había dejado caer al suelo, cuando lo agarró –además estoy harto de que siempre me grite y me llame baka, cuando yo solo quiero demostrarle todo lo que le quiero- elevó sus manos hacía la cara para taparla, y así cerrar los ojos espontáneamente.

-Shu necesita cariño? Preguntó tiernamente, mientras con una mueca infantil en la cara se echaba encima de él.

El joven al verse acobardado por el cantante de NG, lo miró buscando una explicación en su mirada, lo que encontró fue el gesto más dulce que nunca le habían dedicado.

-Que haces Sakuma-san? Preguntó nervioso a la vez que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar estrepitosamente.

-Darte el cariño que te hace falta no lo ves? –sus labios rozaron el cuello de Shuichi que no puedo sostener un estremecimiento de placer- además por favor llámame Ryuichi.

El mayor le besó sintiendo la humedad del aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba, introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro, que no tardó en responder entrelazando sus lenguas.

A su mente un rostro pálido, de cabellos rubio y ojos azules, le sacó de su ensimismamiento, retirando delicadamente a Ryuichi de su pecho, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo siento no puedo traicionar a Yuki.

Una mirada de resignación se apoderó del rostro del mayor, que lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros para que no se moviera.

-Crees que vivir con una persona, a la que se le trata con indiferencia, no se le da cariño, y solo se le acaricia cuando lo hacen, no es una traición.-sus ojos se clavaban en los ojos púrpuras que lo miraba aturdido por tal explicación, sin saber muy bien cual tendría que ser el próximo paso a ejecutar- te lleva traicionando desde que os conocisteis, tu solo lo harás una vez, y por fin sentirás lo que es el cariño, pues te lo pienso demostrar.

Volvió a introducir la lengua en la boca de Shuichi, llegando a cada rincón de su interior, el vocalista de BL esta desconcertado por las dudas que ahora recorrían su mente, después de las sabias palabras que había escuchado, la verdad es que sentía una calor y una ternura en sus brazos que con el escritor nunca había sentido, pero seguía amándolo.

Correspondió al beso explorando la boca del otro, dejándose llevar. Ryuichi alzó la camisa del joven, rozando cada centímetro de su recorrido sensualmente con la yema de sus dedos.

Esas suaves caricias hacían surgir pequeños suspiros en la boca de su ahora amante, su rostro aniñado es lo que hacía que Sakuma sintiera mas deseo por poseerlo, sentirlo suyo, siguió rozando toda la parte superior del joven, centrándose especialmente en sus pezones que succionaba presionando su extremo. Alzó la mirada para admirar como su cara se enrojecía por intentar acallar un gritó ahogado que quería escapar de sus labios.

Se sintió satisfecho al saber que producía placer a esa persona que tanto amaba, bajó su rostro hasta los pantalones cortos que el chico llevaba puesto. Los desplazó un poco para lamer sensualmente su ingle, provocando que Shuichi agitara su respiración.

-Shuichi quieres que continúe? Preguntó ansioso por que fuera una respuesta afirmativa.

-Si…por…favor… Dejó entender entre suspiros entrecortados.

El mayor deslizó suavemente la tela de esos pantalones de los que tanto desea desprenderse, acompañados de unos finos bóxer negros de los que también separó.

Ante él una potente erección se dibujaba, la rodeó con su mano, lamiendo suavemente la cúspide de esta. Los gemidos del joven crecían a cada trago que el otro daba, acariciando su cabello tembloroso por su excitación.

Lo lamía de arriba abajo, haciendo presión con sus labios sobre todo el miembro, notaba como su pene pedía atenciones alocadamente, empujando sus pantalones, pero siguió ofreciendo placer al muchacho que tapó su rostro con las manos para intentar acallar un último gemido. Se derramó en la cara del chico de penetrantes ojos azules que relamió todo el néctar que cayó sobre su estomago, excitando aún mas al joven.

Se colocó al nivel de Shuichi, que lo miraba ansioso por seguir con su cautivo encuentro, unos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, mirándolo tiernamente.

-Ahora te voy a dejar hacer algo que Yuki nunca ha hecho.

El pelirosa extrañado por el comentario lo miró confuso, el otro seguro de lo que decía le sonrió tranquilizándole, a la vez que lo colocaba sobre él.

Rozaron placenteramente sus miembros mientras agarraban entusiastas la piel del otro, como si todo desapareciera en un suspiro.

El inexperto cantante se preparó para recibir la prominencia dentro de él, pero para su asombro, el castaño lamía dos de sus dedos introduciéndolos en su boca, un estremecimiento nació haciendo palpitar su cuerpo.

Posteriormente los guió hasta su entrada para sentir la humedad de sus manos. El joven estaba asombrado por primera vez iba a ser él, el que poseyera a alguien, un placer que aún no conocía y que iba a experimentar con su ídolo.

-Estas preparado Shuichi?

Preguntó el mayor sonriente mientras sostenía su miembro para introducirlo dentro de él.

-Creo que si…pero es mi primera vez…y seguro que no…

Unos dedos acallaron las últimas palabras que sus finos labios iban a pronunciar, acercando su cara a la suya para besarlo y susurrarle en un suspiro.

-Lo harás bien.

Unos ojos de asombro pero felices se podía divisar a través de los mechones rosados que se posaban en su rostro con total rebeldía. Cuando ya estuvo dentro del mayor sintió una gran presión sobre su miembro a causa de la estrechez que su compañero le ofrecía. Su cara se tornaba enrojecida de placer pero sus ojos entreabiertos, pedían con desesperación la continuidad de sus movimientos. El joven se sintió estimulado por la excitación de Ryuichi que en unos pequeños susurros le pedía una y otra vez que siguiera, agarrando sus caderas para enseñarle el compás a seguir.

Torpemente se fue manejando en su interior, notando el extremado placer que eso le producía, impidiendo arañar el pecho de Ryuichi que no consiguió.

El mayor acariciaba su miembro para sentir mas placer, pero los arañazos por parte del vocalista le extasiaban y terminó por rodearle apoyando sus manos en su espalda para presionarlo contra él.

Su torpeza se transformó en lujuria, haciendo sus movimientos mas extremos, con tanta soltura que nadie creería. El chico de ojos azules se sentía bien, satisfecho, pues sabía que aunque su amor quisiera a Yuki, el había sido el primero en quitarle su virginidad, el primero que lo había amado con cariño y ternura.

Pasaron a ser desenfrenados, sobre él se mordía el labio para acallar esos gritos de placer que su cuerpo le producía.

-Ah…Ryu…ichi…me…voy!

Al escuchar su nombre escapado de los labios de ese muchacho que tanto necesitaba le excitó, sintiendo el éxtasis ansiado y la presión que Shuichi necesitaba para terminar derramándose en su interior.

El joven cayó a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente, apoyó su rostro contra el pecho firme de su ídolo que suspiraba, a la vez que retiraba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

-Shuichi te amo.

Susurró en el oído de este, alzó la vista indeciso, no sabía que decir y su mirada entristeció, al sentir traicionar a otra persona.

Sin embargo la mirada del vocalista de NG, seguía brillante, ante la de ahora su amante, quien no comprendía su felicidad a pesar de su aturdimiento.

-No hace falta que digas nada, te robaré de su lado, demostrando que te puedo amar mas él, y al darte cuenta vendrás a mis brazos por ti mismo.

El chico le miró sonriente y se dejó caer en su pecho.

En el pasillo se dejaron oír las voces de dos mujeres que parecían portar algo que arrastraban.

-Las mujeres de la limpieza!

Gritó Shuichi alterado por vestirse, a la vez que metía prisa a su acompañante para que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando abrió la puerta la regordeta mujer observó como Ryuichi sostenía con una mano el micro y con la otra a Kumagoro, mientras por el contrario Shuichi se agachaba para enchufar los teclados.

-Perdona no sabía que había nadie.

Explicó la dulce mujer mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. Los dos se miraron sin evitar reírse, hasta que el experimentado vocalista se acercó recogiendo la cara de su compañero entre su manos para posteriormente besarla.

-Quieres venir a casa a jugar con Kumagoro y conmigo? Preguntó sonriente con una expresión infantil.

-La última vez que me pediste que jugara con vosotros mira lo que ocurrió! Exclamó sin evitar sonrojarse

-Y quién dice que no quiero que se repita. Soltó cambiando su expresión por una madura a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Bueno es mi primer Fanfic de gravitation, se nota no? XD, bueno también es la primera vez que escribo un yaoi y encima lemon, pero me incite a narrarlo después de leer algunos Fanfic de mi querida princesa y mi evita, que se lo dedico a ellas, son un tesoro, espero poder conocerlas en persona, y tambien espero traer pronto un Fanfic largo, no k kede solo en un oneshot, besos a todos y gracias por leerlo y dejar respuestas.


End file.
